1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an electrical outlet assembly; especially, the present invention relates to an electrical outlet assembly having random arranged sockets and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional electrical outlet assembly 1 having a housing 12, as shown in FIG. 1, has sockets 15 with the same function. If the electronic device has different plug from the electrical outlet assembly 1, the device cannot gain the electrical power from the electrical outlet assembly 1. While powering two precision instruments and one cell phone, two sockets with anti-detachment device or with surge arrester and one USB socket are needed. Therefore, the traditional electrical outlet assembly 1 cannot efficiently supply power to devices of various power connections.
On the other hand, when client want to change the socket type and the positions of the socket, new molds and new tools have to be developed for manufacturing the new electrical outlet assembly 1. As a result, the manufacturing efficiency cannot be improved and the cost is increased. Therefore, the above-mentioned problem results in the bottleneck of the manufacturing procedure.
The present invention is provided for an electrical outlet assembly. The sockets of various functions can be selected on the housing and the amount of the sockets can also be adjusted.
Consequently, with regard to the resolution of defects illustrated hereinbefore, the inventors of the present invention propose a reasonably and effectively designed solution for effectively eliminating such defects.